A dark Sonamy story: Eggman wins?
by Sonamydarkstory
Summary: This is a FanFiction story based off of Sonic Boom, and takes place 2 & 1/2 years after the events of fire and ice. Some differences are there is no Sticks, but Silver and Shadow are both in the story. Also a lot more violence. This is a dark story with Sonic(age17) and Amy(age15) as the 2 main characters.
1. page 1

Sonic was captured 1 month ago after losing the chaos emeralds to Eggman and was held prisoner in an electric barrier in an egg shaped mechanical prison while Eggman's forces were quickly taking over the world one city at a time. His forces had robots equipped with swords, staves and spears with good knowledge on how to use them, along with 3 massive air ships. Eggman had a live visual on screen in Sonic's prison so he could watch all that was going on with the battle. Eggman had 2 of his best robots with golden armor, along with a dozen others fighting Knuckles and Tails on a roof top, while other forces of Eggman's were quickly taking over the city. Tails was in a machine he build for battling robots. Tails and Knuckles managed to destroy the dozen regular robots but the golden robots, one with a 2 sided spear and one with a staff, overpower Knuckles and Tails. The one with the spear stabs Tails through the heart and instantly kills him, which enrages Knuckles and he punches the one with the 2 sided spear in the side and leaves a dent in it. Then Knuckles gets hit hard in the throat with the staff from the other golden robot and chokes to death from a crushed wind pipe.

Silver and Shadow go after the chaos emeralds being kept in Eggman's massive ship. They manage to escape with the chaos emeralds and transform into Super Silver and Super Shadow. Eggman then reveals his most powerful robot with purple armor and a purple aura surrounding it. Super Silver and Super Shadow face off against Purple and the 2 of them together seem to match Purple but then the 2 hedgehogs make the mistake of firing an energy blast at Purple and he lights up a black vortex that absorbs the energy from the blast and the 2 hedgehogs. Purples eyes and his aura start to glow and he gains more power. They lose their form and turn back to normal, then the chaos emeralds fly off to unknown whereabouts. Purple then takes out a 2 sided long sword and after only a few short minutes of Silver and Shadow dodging the sword, they both get cut into pieces and killed by Purple. Sonic can only stand there in his prison and watch as all his friends are killed.

Eggman's face pops up on the screen and he says: now that your friends are dead and you got to see it, you'll be dead too in the next 5 minutes. You're prison is located under a lake and when I detonate this bomb the lake water will fill up your prison and drown you! Sonic yells: EGGMAN! Then the screen turns off and Sonic hears a blast from above him, surely enough water starts flooding into the prison. The electrical field was only 5 feet off the ground and the water was getting closer. A tear came to Sonic's eye and he became enraged because he was sure Eggman had won this time. My friends are dead and I'm going to die too and that will be it! His eyes turned blood red and in a flash he became Super Sonic. What? he says, no chaos emeralds? how did I...no time! He turns into a golden ball and spins as fast as he can and spin dashes at the electrical barrier. As the water gets closer and closer, the electrical field is shocking Sonic badly, causing bruises and bleeding but he couldn't stop or he was dead. With the water inches away he finally cuts through the electrical barrier and the barrier dies. Super Sonic in rough shape, flew upwards and got hit with a strong downpour of lake water. With his prison now half full of water, he's underwater and seeing stars at this point. With a burst of energy he jumps up through the water and plows into the roof of the prison trying to break through, the water climbs up 5 feet away from the top and Super Sonic finally breaks through and with a final burst of energy, he shoots through the air a kilometer in one direction then in mid air he changes back into Sonic and crashes into some trees and lands on his face.

Sonic wakes up in a beat up looking bed in an older house. He's bandaged up and can barely move. He looks to his right and on a table is a letter. He struggles to reach over and grab it. It says: I'm so glad I found you and saved you. You owe me one. I'm out, but should be back soon. Please don't try to leave before you're 100 percent. Sonic wasn't sure if he should stay or go. All his friends were dead, who else could have helped him? He tries to get up but cries out in pain. I can't leave even if I want to. He passes out. He wakes up 24 hours later and gets up and starts walking around the house wondering if the person who brought him there was back yet. Sonic says: Hello? anybody home? No reply. He sits down and checks his injuries. Yeah looks like I'm 100 percent. I could leave now if I wanted...He hears footsteps approaching from outside and quickly runs and hides in the closet. He looks through the closet door and sees a figure walk in. This person was wearing a dark cloak, had a staff resting on their back and seemed a little shorter than Sonic so he assumes its a girl. He wasn't sure if she was friend or foe so Sonic watches her for a bit. She walks towards the bed then stops and turns around. Sonic saw she had a cloth covering her face. She yells out: Sonic!? Sonic thinks: that voice?! She takes off the cloth covering her face and her cloak. Sonic gasps and opens the closet door...Amy?


	2. page 2

Sonic! Amy, you're alive? I saw everyone else get killed. I thought all my friends were dead! All of them except us...she replies sadly. But how did you survive Amy? Knuckles and Tails said they saw you fall off the back side of that mountain trying to escape Eggman's forces. She replies, I fell off a steep cliff but managed to spin dash down the steep side of the mountain and landed in a lake but it was still a rough landing. I was beaten up a bit but just like you I was lucky and had someone save me and help me get better and then I hid from Eggman's forces and kept close to your prison hoping you'd somehow escape. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do, I felt so useless. Sonic says: you're not useless Amy, I broke out of the prison but if you didn't bring me here I would have likely been found and killed by Eggman's forces. So thank you Amy...Sonic walks over and gives Amy a hug. Amy blushes and hugs him back. Sonic...its not like you to actually want to hug me. Sonic says: everyone else is gone, I'm so glad I didn't lose you too...Nope, she replies, I wasn't ready to die when I fell. I would have died without getting what I want. What's that? Sonic asks. Amy replies, Sonic, look what I found! She pulls the blue chaos emerald out of her cloak. I know this might not do us any good anymore as Super Silver and Super Shadow both failed when they challenged Purple, but we might as well get them so Eggman doesn't. Sonic says: well lucky for me, Eggman was stupid enough to put the battle on screen so I know how Purple and the golden robots fight. I won't make the same mistake when I take them on. We'll go collect the other 6 chaos emeralds and avenge our friends. She replies hesitantly: if you say so...Sonic says: don't lose hope Amy, it's not over. But Sonic, all our friends are dead and Eggman has already taken over most of the world and killed so many people. He's never made it this far and there are only 2 of us. Can we actually win this time? Sonic replies, we can and we will. He won't get away with this. Ok...she replies while looking down at the floor. Sonic says, so Amy whats with the staff? where's your hammer? Her eye's lit up. oh! check this out Sonic! she presses a button and the top end of the staff turns into a hammer. Sonic says woah! totally cool! She says, that's not all, watch this. She presses another button and it turns into a 2 sided spear. I can use a staff, hammer and 2 sided spear! Sonic says, that's amazing! where did you learn to do that? She replies, the one who saved me trained me for a couple weeks. He taught me speed and weapon technique and also gave me this weapon. He replies wow! you must be a fast learner, I'm really impressed! So where is your teacher now? Amy pauses and keeps silent...Sonic says...Amy? All of sudden the ground shook. Sonic and Amy ran outside and saw half a dozen of Eggman's robots, they all had spears, swords and staves. Sonic spin dashes into 1 of them and the robot shakes off the attack with the swing of it's spear. 1 robot with a sword, swings at sonic and narrowly misses him. Sonic jumps back and says what's going on? Why did my attack have no effect? Amy replies, Sonic, these robots are designed to repel your specific attacks, spin dash won't work. 3 of them ran at Amy. Amy look out! Sonic shouts. She blocks a sword and spear with both ends of her staff, she ducks down low and swipes at their legs and they both topple. The 3rd robot jumps through the air in an attack. Amy turned her staff into the double spear and front flips over the 3rd robot and slashes it in half in mid air. As the other 2 try to get up she quickly turns her staff into the hammer and crushes both their heads. Sonic's jaw nearly hits the ground. 2 more go after Amy and one goes after Sonic. Amy says Sonic! inside there's a sword in the back room, grab it! Sonic quickly runs inside and grabs the sword. He runs back out and again, his jaw nearly hits the ground. All 6 robots have been destroyed and Amy stands there calmly, not even out of breath. She presses the button and her staff returns to normal, she puts it away on her back. Sonic tries to spit out some words but struggles. Amy turns around and says Sonic, we have to get going now! More will be on the way and they'll be here soon. Also I know where the 2nd emerald is so let's go! In a quick pink flash she darts into the woods, Sonic spin dashes after her. As hes catching up to her, he's thinking wow she got fast too! normally I would have caught up by now. He catches up and runs side by side with her. Wow Amy you're fast! She says, yeah not bad hey? Both of them dash through the forest in a blue and pink blur. So Amy, Sonic says, I've actually used a sword before, ya know? Amy replies uh huh. that's why you bailed on me for that date we were supposed to have, right? when you got sucked into a book? Just keep your guard up Sonic, we have a ways to go. He replies, No, really! I'm not making that up! Without warning, one of Eggman's big ships flew over top of them, Sonic and Amy quickly hide in behind a big rock until it's out of site. Amy says, I knew he'd send out more of his forces and it won't take them long to find out where we are, let's keep moving!

12 hours later.

Amy, are we almost there yet? We've been running forever. Amy replies, Why, are you getting tired? Sonic replies, No, of course not, but do you really know where you're going? She stops and Sonic stops closely behind her. She looks up and says yup...there it is, only problem is it's way up there! She points to a big steep mountain side and there they spot the pink chaos emerald stuck in a crack on the side of the mountain.


	3. page 3

Great, how are we supposed to get up there? asks Sonic. Amy replies, yeah if only Tails were here, he could fly up and grab it, or Knuckles too, he could easily climb the mountain side...Sonic replies, lets try not to think about it Amy. I know it sucks but they're gone so we have to figure this out on our own. If I climb up can you keep guard Amy? She replies yeah of course, but go quick because they could be right behind us. Sonic starts climbing the steep mountain side, as he gets higher up, it gets more steep and harder to find anything to grab onto and keep good footing. Sonic slowly makes his way up high enough he can see over the trees at about 50 feet up. With the chaos emerald another 20 feet up he finally finds a wide, flat area on the mountain side and jumps onto it to take a breather. He looks over in the direction they came from and about a kilometer away he spots Eggman's ship that flew over them earlier, heading towards them. Amy! we're going to have company! Sonic yells loudly. You got it! she yells back. Sonic starts climbing the steep part of the mountain again. He carefully climbs up, but tries to hurry also because he knew Amy was going to need his help down there but if he didn't grab the emerald, Eggman's forces would likely get it first. The ship finally approaches and Sonic hears swords and spears clashing at the base of the mountain. Sonic grabs onto the emerald but its stuck good and he can't seem to get it out. The big ship fires at Sonic and misses by only 5 feet but sends Sonic falling to the flat platform 20 feet below him and he lands flat on his back and gets winded. The big ship lowers itself in an opening in the trees close to where Amy was battling the robots. Amy has already disposed of 3 robots but more keep popping up. She shouts, who's next!? 3 more come after her. one with a spear, one with a sword and one with a staff. She turns her staff into the hammer and smashes the ground hard, making the 3 robots struggle to keep their footing. She then quickly turns her staff into the double spear and runs at them and uses a spin attack and destroys all 3. Another robot with a sword swings at her, she blocks with the front of her spear then another one comes from behind and she pushes the one in front then turns around and decapitates the one from behind. The one in front catches its balance then runs up and kicks Amy. She falls back a bit then she turns her staff into the hammer and front flips and swings her hammer with momentum and crushes the robots head. Without warning she takes a heavy hit from behind and flew into the side of the mountain. She struggles to get up then looks at her attacker and says...no...not you! It was one of the robots with golden armor, the one that had the dent in its side from Knuckles attack and had the 2 sided spear. It started walking towards Amy, then all of a sudden a huge boulder rolled down the side of the mountain and flew off the flat area and crashed into the big ship. The ship fell to the ground creating an explosion that wiped out almost all the robots, only the golden one and 4 others remained. Sonic hops down with the pink chaos emerald. I got it! he says, are you ok Amy? I'm fine, she replies. And good job, there are only 5 of them left. Maybe we stand a chance now. Sonic replies, Nice! this will be easy. Amy says don't be too sure, that's one of the gold ones who killed Tails and Knuckles. Sonic says oh yeah that's right! Sonic, I'll take on the gold one, you quickly finish off the other ones then come help me! Sonic replies ok just be careful, I'll join you quickly. Amy and the golden robot with the 2 sided spear face off and the other 4 approach Sonic, one with a spear, one with a sword and 2 with staves. They all attack at once, Sonic jumps over the spear, dodges both the staves then kicks them both in the head, making them stumble back. He then clashes swords with the sword robot, he jumps over him and swings at the robot but the robot blocks, Sonic swings around with a 2nd attack and cuts the robots head off. The spear robot swings and misses Sonic a few times before Sonic slices it in half, then the 2 with staves come at him and the 3 of them go at it. Amy is in a fierce battle with the golden robot. They are both dueling with double sided spears. Amy is on the defense because she knows she can't outmatch the robot. She manages to narrowly dodge every attack until the robot knocks the spear out of her hand and kicks her hard and sends her flying 15 feet and she lands hard on her back. The robot jumps at her and tries to finish her off while she's down. At the last second Amy does a backwards kip up and narrowly misses the double sided spear. The robot comes at her again and Amy stumbles and falls down. She braces herself without her weapon and Sonic jumps in and blocks the spear with his sword. The golden robot steps back and Sonic helps Amy get up. Amy picks up her weapon and turns the staff into the double spear. Sonic says, it's just us 3 now, you're going to pay for what you did to Tails and Knuckles! Amy hops over the golden robot and attacks from behind while Sonic attacks from the front. Sonic and Amy both land a couple attacks doing minor damage to the golden robot, then the robot blocks a sword strike and spear strike at the same time, then with great force, back kicks Amy hard and sends her flying even farther this time. She lands hard again but this time, doesn't move. Sonic yells, Amy! Sonic starts fighting faster and more fierce. He even started matching the golden robot for a time and managed to kick the spear out of the robots hands. But then the golden robot yanked Sonic's sword away by force and breaks it over its leg then grabs Sonic by the throat and starts squeezing hard. Sonic looks over at Amy still not moving. He thinks oh no! I have to get out of this... He kicks and punches at the robot and has no effect. His vision starts going dark and he gets dizzy and gets closer and closer to passing out.


	4. page 4

Sonic looked over at Amy one more time hoping she was ok and hoping she would wake up and help him. Just when Sonic thought he was going to die, the full moon came out from in behind the clouds and Sonic went from seeing black to blood red. It seemed like the robots hand loosened up but Sonic realized the robot was trying to squeeze harder and it felt like the robots hand was getting smaller. Sonic felt stronger all of a sudden and he shoved the robot and it let go and stumbled back a bit. The robot then ran at Sonic and kicked him and sent him flying. Sonic gets off his back and onto his hands and knees, he started bulking up and then in a flash, turned into the werehog. He howled at the moon then charged at the robot and slashed him in the area that Knuckles dented in. The robot fell back holding its side. Werehog Sonic slashes at him again but the golden robot dodges and punches werehog Sonic in the face. Werehog Sonic fell back a bit then used his long stretchy arms and swung his claws at the golden robot. The first attack slashed the robots chest and the robot dodges the second attack then flips over werehog Sonic and lands with his foot on his head, planting his head into the ground. The golden robot has him pinned down even thou werehog Sonic was a little bigger than the robot. It seemed like the robot was going to crush werehog Sonic's head. Amy dove through the air with her hammer and smashed the robot in the back of the head and it tumbled forward. Werehog Sonic gets up and uses both arms to slash the robot from behind. Amy turns her staff into the double spear and starts swinging at the robot. Since the robot dropped its weapon it could only try defending with its arms. Werehog Sonic and Amy with her double sided spear, keep relentlessly attacking the robot. The robot manages to block 2 attacks at once and pushes them forward, it goes after werehog Sonic and Sonic slashes the robot in the dented side and sparks start shooting out. Amy then flips through the air with the double sided spear and cuts the robots head off and it falls over and explodes. After the dust settles they both gasp at what they see. Sonic, look! the yellow chaos emerald! They grab it then werehog Sonic and Amy sit down, both breathing heavily. So looks like we have three now, I'm worried that since this robot had one, maybe the other two do as well. Amy replies, well I really hope that's not the case, if Super Silver and Super Shadow couldn't beat Purple then what chance do you have as regular Sonic? I know, Sonic replies. Lets hope we're wrong. All of a sudden a small robot flew over top of them and a big screen pops up in the sky. EGGMAN! Sonic and Amy yell. Eggman says: So Sonic and Amy, you survived. I should have known it was one of you when my forces didn't return. I don't know how you survived but it doesn't matter, I'll still finish you off like I did all your friend's. By the way, you're right hohohohoho. the other two robots both have a chaos emerald in their possession. Meaning you will never get them all. Also I'm planning my next attack so you better be on guard! The screen shuts off and the small robot flew away. Werehog Sonic and Amy both sit under a tree together. Amy says, uh Sonic? what happened to you? I thought it was the end of werehog Sonic when you defeated Dark Gaia? He replies, Yeah I don't know, it's weird. Don't you wonder how I escaped my prison? She replies, No I guess I never wondered, I was just glad you got out. Amy, I turned into Super Sonic without the emeralds. No way! she replies. Yeah something weird is going on, I was Super Sonic and now I'm werehog Sonic. She replies, well I don't know how that happened but it's a good thing it did happen. That may have just saved us. Sonic says, do you know where the next emerald is? Yeah I do, she replies. Amy says lets get some rest, then head out early tomorrow morning. The next one is really far away anyways so we'll need our rest. Sonic replies, ok sounds good. Amy rests her head on werehog Sonic's shoulder and they pass out under the tree.

18 hours later

Sonic and Amy are walking through a massive open field of ice in Holoska, Amy asks, so how are you doing Sonic? He replies, I'm alright, just kind of worried I don't have a weapon anymore. I'm not the werehog anymore and my sword was broken by the golden robot. Amy pulls a sword out and says, here you go! I grabbed this from one of the other robots we wasted. Sonic replies, thanks Amy, I should have thought of that. What would I do without you? She smiles. You're too kind...Sonic asks hey Amy? How do you know where to find the/Sonic look! she points at an ice mountain, that's where we'll find the next one! Keep up Sonic! she quickly runs ahead. They both arrive at the base of the mountain and walk through a big opening they see to enter the mountain.

1 hour later

After wandering around inside the cold ice mountain for over an hour Sonic asks, Amy are you sure its in here? She replies, I'm sure Sonic. We should have found it by now, he complains. Amy says over there! she points off into the distance and they see another smaller opening. They both walk through it and they spot the light blue chaos emerald shining in the distance. They run up and grab it. Sonic says ok that makes 4, that was almost too easy. All of a sudden an explosion happens at the opening and large ice chunks and snow fall down and block the opening and trap Sonic and Amy in a small snow alcove. Amy shouts oh noooo! In desperation she turns her staff into the hammer and swings at the wall of ice and snow, then more snow falls down giving them an even smaller area to be trapped in, about 10 feet wide and only 6 feet high. Sonic shouts Amy, calm down! She barks back, How am I supposed to calm down when we're either going to run out of air or freeze to death in here!? He replies, well swinging the hammer around like an idiot, isn't going to help! She replies, Oh, so I'm an idiot hey? Sonic replies...no...I just meant/Amy turns her back to him and says don't talk to me! 5 minutes go by and Sonic slowly walks over to Amy and sits down behind her. Amy I'm sorry for being a jerk. If these are our last moments together I don't want to spend them fighting with you. She pauses for a moment then turns around and finally says...ok, I'm sorry too Sonic...it's really cold in here and its getting harder for me to breath. Sonic pauses for a moment...then reaches over and pulls Amy towards him.


	5. page 5

Amy gasps and her eyes widen. Sonic...? Sonic says, we need to stay warm. Amy's face goes red. Sonic says, come here...Amy slowly climbs onto his lap and lays on top of him. They hold each other close and are both quiet. Amy thinks, If we are going to die in here this is the way I'd want to go, I've always wanted to get this close to Sonic more than anything! Sonic thinks, I never should have pushed her away when we were younger, I just didn't want my friends to know how I felt about her because I was afraid it would make me look weak. But she is pretty awesome, she's grown so much.

All of a sudden Sonic wakes up freezing cold. Oh no! he thinks. how long were we out for? I can barely breath! Amy? Amy? Oh no, shes not breathing! Sonic gently puts her aside and gets up. I have to get us out of here somehow! he yells. All of a sudden he felt his temperature quickly climb and a fire aura lit up around Sonic. He thinks, no way, another previous power I've had before! He picks up Amy and in a flash of fire, he blasts through the ice wall and shoots out the side of the mountain. Sonic brings her into a forest of ice and uses his fire aura to create a fire. He holds Amy close to the fire. Come on Amy please wake up! He gives her mouth to mouth to try and get her breathing again. Please Amy! wake up! I can't do this without you! I need you! ...I...love you...he tries mouth to mouth one more time. Amy wakes up, coughs and has a small weak grin on her face. Sonic hugs her. Amy! We made it out! we did it! I thought you were a goner, I didn't want to lose you too...then without warning the other golden robot lands 20 feet away from them with 30 more landing behind it. Amy softly says, Sonic I can barely move. Sonic replies, don't worry Amy I've got this. She replies, you can't take them all! especially not with the gold one with them! Sonic lights up his fire aura and repeats, I've got this Amy. Sonic does a flame spin dash and as the golden robot with the staff swings at him he jumps over top and takes his sword out and does a flame sword spin dash right through a row of 10 robots and instantly destroys them. The other 20 and the golden one start attacking Sonic and Sonic keeps flame dashing out of the way and plowing through them 1 at a time. Sonic gets down to 10 of the normal robots then the golden one comes up from behind and hits sonic in the back of the head with his staff. Sonic goes flying and smashes into a frozen tree and he loses his fire aura. Sonic moans, oh no...Sonic gets back up and limps over to Amy still laying on the ground next to the fire. The small robot flew over top again and the big screen pops up again. Eggman laughs and says good job Sonic and Amy, you've come so far. you've collected 4 of the chaos emeralds and destroyed 1 of my 3 best robots. But this is the end! my forces will finish you off! Sonic yells, You're going to lose Eggman! You always do! Eggman replies hohoho this is the first time you've ever said that with doubt in your voice. I love it! finish them! he yells. The screen disappears and the small robot flew away. The remaining 10 robots start closing in on Sonic and Amy. Amy slowly gets up and Sonic asks, are you ok Amy? Can you fight? She says I've been better but I think I can fight. Sonic says ok you ready? Ready! Amy shouts. Sonic and Amy run towards the 10 robots and they run towards Sonic and Amy. Right when they meet in the center, the ice cracks beneath them. Sonic and Amy and 10 of the normal robots fall into a deep hole. The golden robot jumps out of the way at the last second and doesn't fall in. It calculates that they will not survive the fall and even if they do, none of them would make it out of that hole because none of them can fly, so the golden robot takes off. Everybody else lands hard then quickly gets up and a battle in the dark hole takes place but Sonic and Amy can see them because of the robots eyes lighting up in the dark. After a good 5 minutes of battling in the dark, Sonic and Amy defeat all 10 but are sore and tired after. Sonic and Amy both sit there in the dark bottom of the hole next to a big pile of robot pieces. Amy says oh great, we've got ourselves into another situation, what are we going to do this time? I hate the cold! she yells. An hour goes by and Sonic looks up at the sky. He says hey Amy, you ready to get out? she replies huh, how? Sonic watches the full moon come out from behind the clouds once again and instantly he transforms into werehog Sonic. He says quickly, hop on! Amy climbs onto his back and with werehog Sonic's long arms with sharp claws, he slowly climbs out of the deep pit with Amy on his back. Look, our fire is still going. Lets sleep here tonight and we'll get the last chaos emerald tomorrow. Werehog Sonic sits under a tree close to the fire. Amy tried to get close to him but werehog Sonic held her back. He says not when I'm like this Amy. Amy replies but its cold out here. Sonic says, well there's a fire right there. Amy forces her way under his arm and cuddles up next to him. She says, I don't care, You're still Sonic to me...and besides, you love me. Werehog Sonic blushes, uh...why do you say that? Amy replies, I heard you say it Sonic. Sonic replies, Uh! um well...I just didn't think/I love you too Sonic, she cuts him off. They look each other in the eyes and Amy smiles. They pass out together with Amy under werehog Sonic's big arm.


	6. page 6

Morning comes and Amy is snuggled up closely in werehog Sonic's big arm, nice and warm. The fire is still going and the sun comes up. Sonic changes back to normal and then has his normal sized arm around Amy. Sonic wakes up and gently nudges Amy. Hey Amy? are you ready to get that emerald? asks Sonic. Amy opens her eyes and they both get up. She replies yes but it's a long ways away. Sonic replies ok lets get moving. They both run off full speed in a blue and pink blur.

36 Hours Later

Well this is it Sonic, the last location. Another mountain hey? Sonic replies. This time a volcano, just great. Quit your complaining, says Amy. Lets just go get it. They approach a lake of lava with big rocks floating downstream heading to the base of the mountain. They both jump on a big one about 7 feet wide and ride it down to the base. They jump off and start hiking up the mountain side. At the top they finally find a small opening. Amy says in here Sonic! They both walk in and look around. There is a massive opening at the top where the smoke is shooting up through and several different platforms on different levels of the volcano. Sonic looks down and sees a large pool of lava at the bottom. After walking 30 feet into the volcano, an explosion happens at the entrance once again and huge boulders come crashing down and block the entrance as the golden robot with the staff appears again but this time by itself. Amy says, that trick is kinda getting old. Running out of ideas are we? The golden robot charges at them, Amy takes out her staff and turns it into the hammer. Sonic takes out his sword. The 3 go at it and the golden robot keeps blocking Sonic's sword attacks while Amy keeps trying to hit with a powerful hammer attack. Sonic manages to land an attack with his sword on the robots leg, creating a few small sparks. Amy then connects with a powerful hammer blow to the back. The golden robot then kicks Amy and she falls off the platform to one below and lands head first on a rock and gets knocked out. Sonic keeps attacking the golden robot with his sword but the robot keeps blocking every attack with the staff. A downpour of lava falls off a higher platform and just misses Sonic. The robot catches Sonic off guard and kicks him off the platform and he falls down three platforms below Amy, landing on the last platform before the pool of lava. Sonic drops his sword in the process. Amy finally comes to and gets on her hands and knees and struggles to get up. Sonic tries to reach for his sword and the robot kicks him while hes down. Sonic slides dangerously close to the end of the platform hanging over by a foot. The robot walks closer to Sonic getting ready for the kill. Amy jumps it from behind and kicks the robots staff into the lava and it melts into nothing. The robot kicks Amy so hard in the gut she buckles down and struggles to breath and cant climb to her feet. Sonic gets angry and grabs his sword and attacks the golden robot. He cuts the robots arm off then the robot punches Sonic with force and Sonic flew off the platform towards the lava pool. Amy yells, Noooo Sonic! She grabs her staff and turns it into the double sided spear and the robot with its one remaining arm, grabs Sonic's sword and they start dueling. Amy matched the golden robots attacks, move for move then she knocked the sword out of the robots hand and into the lava. Amy then hit the robot in the face with the spear and sparks started shooting out. The robot then kicks her spear out of her hand and picks her up with one hand and throws her towards the lava pool. Time seemed to slow down for her. She thought well at least I got to be close to Sonic...Sonic, I'll see you soon on the other side. Just before Amy hit the lava, Sonic came rolling in on a beam of ice. He grabbed her and brought them both up on the ice beam to the platform with the golden robot on it. The robot ran at them and in a flash, Sonic shot an ice beam onto the path the robot was running on. The robot slipped and Sonic ice punched through the robot and grabbed the green chaos emerald from the robot then pushed it off the platform into the lava. The robot created an explosion and the lava started to rise. Sonic grabbed Amy and rode an ice beam towards the top of the mountain where the opening was. Amy says wait! I see the red chaos emerald over on that platform! Sonic saw a downpour of lava falling towards it. He quickly steers in the direction of the emerald and used an ice barrier to hold off the lava. He grabbed the emerald just as the ice barrier gave out and moved out of the way in the nick of time. Sonic and Amy shoot out the top of the volcano riding the ice beam down the side of the mountain as the lava chases them down. Sonic steps into it as he holds Amy's hand from behind him. after a narrow escape, they make it a safe distance away from the volcano and Sonic asks, you ok Amy? she replies, yes I will be, my head and gut are just really sore. Sonic, There's a deserted town in the distance, We should find a house to spend the night in so we can get some rest and heal up. Ok let's go, replies Sonic.


	7. page 7

Sonic and Amy make their way to the abandoned town and find a house. Yeah this place will do, says Amy. Sonic replies you bet it'll do! look, the fridge is loaded with food, we haven't eaten anything in days! Sonic and Amy have dinner together and Amy seems quiet. Sonic asks, hey Amy, are you ever going to tell me about your teacher and how you knew where to find the chaos emeralds? She replies ok now that we've got 6 chaos emeralds I can tell you everything. My teacher helped me but it's also partially his fault all this happened. Before you challenged Eggman, my teacher went up against him and his new army. He made short work of everything that Eggman sent out after him. Eventually Eggman sent out his lead robot with the purple armor. The 2 of them fought a fierce battle and my teacher slightly had the upper hand until the purple robot got close and sapped his powers and learned his moves. That robot is an absorb model, he got power from my teacher then Super Silver and Super Shadow, making him nearly invincible. After he sapped my teachers powers, my teacher fled knowing that he couldn't win anymore and that he blew his chance. Then the purple robot gave small portions of his power to the other robots so their technique with weapons made Eggman's army a lot stronger. He helped me and trained me but...while we were training we had to sit back and just do nothing while so many people were killed...it was tough for us but we didn't have a choice...We didn't have the strength to help them and if we tried, we would have been killed too. Sonic pauses for a moment then says...I see. And how did you know where to find the chaos emeralds? She replies, my teacher showed me how to locate the chaos emeralds by focusing on them, I first saw them in Eggman's ship before Silver and Shadow went after them. Then the 2nd time I tried to locate them I was only able to locate 4 of them because the 3 lead robots had found 1 each. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried you wouldn't believe me...sorry Sonic. That's ok Amy and for the record I would have believed you...but that still leaves one question. Where is your teacher now and can't he help us? She pauses...Come on Amy, you can tell me anything. She says, Purple came to the place where we were training and killed my teacher...and...let me go for some reason. Sonic had a surprised, yet confused look on his face. They finish eating then head upstairs to go to sleep. Sonic says ah perfect, they have 2 beds! He jumps into one and Amy slowly walks over to the other bed. She sits down on the bed and softly says, hey Sonic? She looks over and sees he's already passed out. She lays down and turns her back to Sonic. She looks behind her once more and sees he's still passed out then lets out a sigh and passes out too.

Amy wakes up an hour later to Sonic getting into her bed. He comes within half a foot of her and she turns around and looks at him. He says sorry to wake you but I was kinda cold over there by myself, uh...do you mind if I sleep with you? Amy smiles and pushes herself backwards into Sonic's stomach into a spooning position. Sonic says, Um, Amy can I ask you something? Amy replies sorry Sonic, I don't want to talk about my teacher anymore. Sonic says no Amy...its about us. Amy says oh really? sure Sonic, ask away. Sonic asks, so whats the deal with us anyway?...Amy smiles and holds him closer.

Morning comes and they wake up in each others arms, they both get up and get ready to take on the difficult day ahead of them. They both walk to the front door and gasp when they open the door...there stands Purple right in front of them. Sonic and Amy both run at Purple. Sonic throws a punch and misses, Purple retaliates with a punch so powerful, it sends Sonic flying at the speed of sound and he crashes through 2 buildings and lands face first into the pavement. Sonic's face starts to bleed and he can't get up. Amy quickly turns her staff into the hammer and swings at Purple. Purple easily dodges then gives Amy a quick kick to the back and she flew through the back windshield of a car. Her front half in the car and her legs sticking out the back. She starts to bleed in a few areas then passes out. Purple walks over to Sonic laying on the ground and lifts him up. Sonic can barely stand. Sonic stares into Purple's deep glowing eyes. Sonic thinks, this is it, we're done for. Purple pulls out the purple chaos emerald and hands it to Sonic. Sonic grabs it and looks confused. Purple speaks and tells Sonic: I want you at your best when you face me. The reason you turned into Super Sonic without the emeralds, the reason you turned into Werehog Sonic without Dark Gaia, The reason you unlocked your fire and ice powers inside those mountains. Just before Eggman put you in your prison, while you were out cold I hid those powers in you but you couldn't access those powers unless you wanted them badly enough. Also each power up would be accessible to you based off of certain scenarios and what power would help you best, but Super Sonic is only accessible when hes needed most. I know all about you and know you've pulled off some amazing feats, whenever there is a possibility for you to succeed, however little the chance, you always do. Eggman would have had you killed with no chance of escape, there's no honor in that...You have had only slim chances to survive these scenarios and you've come out on top every time and you collected 6 chaos emeralds so I'm giving you the 7th because you've proven to me you can be a worthy adversary and I want the best challenge I can get. So take a few days to heal, then come at me with everything you've got. Don't let me down. Purple vanishes. Sonic passes out. Sonic awakes 15 minutes later with Amy by his side. Amy asks where did Purple go and how come we're alive? Sonic tells her everything. Amy I'm sorry he says, for the first time ever I don't know if we can win this. Everything we went through, beating those 2 golden robots, collecting all the chaos emeralds, after all that we may still lose and it all might have been for nothing. Amy holds Sonic and says, I don't feel that way. We've gone through some terrible things like losing all our friends, but I've enjoyed more than anything spending this much time by your side and being able to help you as much as I have and us being a team. So for me it was still worth it. Sonic replies, I'm sorry Amy, you're right. It's been awesome having you by my side and we are a great team. We will find a way to win this, says Sonic. Amy helps Sonic to his feet and they slowly make their way inside.

Sonic and Amy rest for a few days before the final battle.


	8. page 8

The small robot flew into the sky in the small abandoned town that Sonic and Amy had been staying in while recovering from Purple's assault. The big screen shows Purple holding Eggman's decapitated head. Eggman's lifeless head had a terrified facial expression. Purple says, I'm now in control of Eggman's forces. I'm about to launch an attack and destroy one of the few remaining cities left in the world. Sonic, if you want to save them, then it's time for the final battle. If it takes you longer than half an hour to get here then say goodbye to all these people. The screen shuts off and the small robot flew away. Sonic says I have to transform! Amy says no! you'll waste energy doing that. We can make it there in half an hour if we hurry. Sonic says ok lets go! They both run towards Purple and his forces.

30 Minutes later.

Sonic: we're here! he's powering up the main cannon on that big ship! gotta hurry! Sonic jumps into the air and all 7 chaos emeralds float around him then light up, in a flash he transforms into Super Sonic. He quickly flew up to the deck of the big air ship and hovers 20 feet away from Purple. Purple shouts, power down the cannon! He's here. Purple's aura and his eyes light up. He hovers towards Super Sonic. In a flash they both punch each others hands and it cancels out, Purple goes for a high kick, Sonic dodges and goes for a punch, Purple dodges and counters with an elbow and knocks Sonic back a few feet. He charges at Sonic with a double kick and Sonic dodges and spin dashes into Purple knocking him back a few feet. Sonic and Purple match a couple more punches and kicks both canceling out. Sonic throws a quick punch and connects with Purple's face then jumps in with a fast kick to the gut sending Purple flying. Purple back flips and lands the fall. Purple vanishes and appears behind Super Sonic and kicks him in the back. Super Sonic falls forward and quickly regains his composure. He tries to punch and kick Purple but Purple keeps vanishing before each attack connects. Purple connects with 5 powerful blows from vanishing and reappearing and attacking. Super Sonic starts worrying. I have to figure out how to counter that attack, I cant use energy blasts because that's how Super Silver and Super Shadow lost to him. Purple vanishes again, reappears and kicks Sonic in the face, Super Sonic falls back a bit and spits out a bit of blood. Super Sonic already had a few bruises and noticed his energy weaken slightly.

Meanwhile Amy watches from a distance on a very high roof top. Oh no, Sonic doesn't seem to be doing so well. Come on Sonic you can do it, you always find a way to beat any enemy. A large shadow falls over Amy. One of Purple's ships spotted Amy. It drops off 2 containers then flew off. In the 2 containers, 20 robots with weapons came out. Amy takes out her staff and turns it into the double spear. Come on, let's go! she says. She flips over one and quickly slices it in half, two more come at her with swords and they swing downwards at her, she blocks with both ends of the double sided spear then flips over them and cuts them in half, one robot with a staff smacks her in the back and she yells out in pain. She turns her staff into the hammer and takes the robots head off with a mighty swing. Another robot with a sword swings at her and she jumps back dodging the attack but gets dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

Super Sonic keeps trying to hit Purple but has no success and has taken a few more hits while trying to figure him out. Sonic slowly floats down and stands on the deck of the ship trying to catch his breath. Purple lands too then starts walking towards him. Super Sonic watches his movements closely thinking there must be a way to counter that attack. Purple disappears again. Sonic's eyes go wide, That's it! he thinks to himself. Purple lands another devastating kick from above, hitting Super Sonic in the head and sending him flying 20 feet and he lands on his stomach and slides across the deck of the air ship. Super Sonic gets up slowly and stands his ground. Purple walks towards Super Sonic again. Sonic thinks ok, I have to time this just right. Purple gets a bit closer then Super Sonic sees Purple's eyes flash for a split second. Super Sonic jumps into the air and uses a strong round house kick, Right as Sonic's kick swings in full momentum, Purple appears right where his foot is. Super Sonic's kick connects with Purples face and a few small sparks fly out where he took the kick. Purple goes flying into the ship, puts a massive hole in the ship and flew out the other side. Purple regains composure before hitting the ground but he has his first noticeable sign of damage. The ship sets on fire then starts falling towards the city. Purple jumps out of the way and the ship explodes, destroying a few buildings along with itself. Some people manage to escape and run off. Super Sonic floats down to where Purple was hovering. Super Sonic had finally done some damage to Purple but Sonic was in way worse shape. Sonic knew he was holding his own at the moment, but at the rate things were going he knew he was eventually going to lose.

Amy is down to 10 robots. She uses her staff and blocks attacks from 3 robots at once, all with swords. A robot tries to slash at her legs, she jumps over, one tries to cut her head off, she ducks, one tries to stab her through the heart, she leans back. She jumps into the air and turns her staff into the hammer and comes down and completely flattens one of them. She takes another robots head off then turns her staff back into the double spear and blocks 2 spears and knocks them out of the robots hands then flips over them and spin attack slashes them into pieces.

Purple says: I know what you're thinking Sonic. You know you're going to lose. Super Sonic powers up and starts attacking again but Purple noticeably has the upper hand, for every blow Super Sonic lands, Purple gets 3 or 4 of them in. Purple super kicks Sonic and he crashes into a building, landing on his back. Purple comes at him with another kick but Super Sonic barely manages to jump out of the way in time, then Purple jumps up and punches Super Sonic in the face sending him flying upwards then Purple flew above him and came crashing down with an elbow attack into Super Sonic's spine. Sonic yells out in pain.

Amy gets down to 5 robots, but starts feeling weak. She gets hit in the face with a staff and her nose bleeds and she stumbles back then retaliates with a hammer crushing the robots head. The sword robot gives her a small cut on the arm then she turns her staff into the double spear and stabs the robot through the chest. She destroys two more with her hammer then from behind, the final robot with a sword slashes Amy's eye. Amy quickly smashes the last robot to pieces then drops to her knees, holding her eye and cries out in pain.


	9. page 9 (end)

Super Sonic heard Amy cry out in pain and flew towards her to aid her but Purple intercepts and kicks Super Sonic in mid air. Then while hes stunned, Purple flew into Super Sonic with another elbow to the gut and they both crash into the ground. Sonic coughs up blood and gasps for air. Super Sonic kicks Purple hard enough to make him stumble back. Super Sonic turns into a golden ball and spins his fastest. Purple says go ahead and try. Super Sonic builds up more speed and more energy. He shot towards Purple and Purple tried to hold his ground and not let Sonic move him. Super Sonic keeps going faster and faster and Purple struggles to hold him, then in one big blast, Super Sonic damages Purple and sparks shot out his body and the attack sends him flying then he hits the ground hard and for the first time Purple is down. Super Sonic used the last of his power in that attack and turned back into normal Sonic and the chaos emeralds flew away again.

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Amy continues to hold her eye. It was bleeding quite a bit. All of a sudden Amy's teacher appears above her in spirit form. Amy, he says. Amy looks up and replies...but you're dead. Yes I am. But I have 1 last gift for you. I give you the remainder of my power. Its not much and it wont last forever but Purple is weak from his fight with Super Sonic and you should be able to at least hold your own against him...A purple aura surrounds Amy. In a flash she turns purple, her clothes turn dark blue, her hair grows another few inches, her eyes turn a dark green and the aura disappears. Her eye also stops bleeding but now has a visible scar. The blade missed her eyeball so she could still see out of that eye. Her teacher says. You won't have my magic powers but you'll be faster, stronger and more skilled with a weapon. Good luck and good bye. He disappears.

Meanwhile back down below, Sonic is laying there barely able to move and Purple slowly gets back up. Purple starts walking towards Sonic again, a few small sparks shot out the side of his face every few seconds and a couple sparks from his chest, his purple armor was dented in too. Purple being only 20 feet away, Sonic struggles to get up. Before Sonic can stand up completely, Purple flew towards Sonic and kneed him in the face. Sonic flew 20 feet and landed on his back, holding his face. Sonic slowly gets up then Purple Appears behind Sonic and kicks him in the back of the head and Sonic flew forward and slid on his stomach across the concrete. He manages to get onto his hands and knees. Purple walks towards him again. Purple stops and looks over to his right. He sees a Purple Amy Rose standing at the main entrance of the tall building staring him down. Sonic looks up and says, Amy?...what the? Amy yells, Leave my boyfriend alone! she takes out her staff and turns it into the double spear and starts walking towards Purple. Purple says, I was hoping for this kind of combat. He takes out his double sided long sword. I killed Silver and Shadow with this exact weapon and now I'll do the same to you. Amy went from walking to running and charged at Purple. Amy and Purple engage in a duel with double spear and double long sword. Amy matches speed with Purple. For about 2 minutes Amy and Purple block and dodge all of each others attacks until finally Amy lands her first attack giving Purple a small cut causing a few more small sparks on his side. Purple does a sword spin and narrowly misses Amy but cuts 3 small pieces of Amy's purple hair off. The strands of hair hit the ground and turn pink. Purple says. I get it, no wonder your moves seem so familiar, the one who's powers I stole and then killed must have passed on a gift from beyond the grave somehow. Very interesting. Amy keeps on the attack. Purple uses the handle of the 2 sided long sword to hit Amy in the face and she stumbles back, He swings at her and in a near miss, cuts a part of her clothes at the waist. He then jumps forward and kicks her in the face. She falls back some more. Purple jumps at her again and kicks her with a lot more force and she flew into a building. Purple flew towards her and swung his sword at her and she ducked in the nick of time and Purple slashed through the concrete wall. Amy kicks him then swings her spear at Purples face and narrowly misses. Purple kicks the staff out of Amy's hands. He starts chasing after Amy and swinging at her with his Double sided long sword. Amy manages to keep dodging his attacks then runs into a building to get away from Purple.

Sonic still laying there on the ground, he grunts...I need to help her but I can barely move! He sees Amy's staff about 40 feet away and starts crawling towards it. Sonic had several bruises, was bleeding in a few areas and was exhausted from the fight so even crawling on the ground was very painful for him.

Back in the building Amy was hiding from Purple. Purple was slashing down the whole building from the inside trying to get to her. Amy heard Purple getting closer. She was ready to jump out and attack him. But Purple broke through the wall behind her and kicked her in the back, she flew through a glass window and landed on her stomach outside. Bleeding in a couple areas, she quickly gets up and starts running away from the building. Purple comes back out and Sonic shouts Amy catch! He throws her the staff and then collapses again. Amy catches it and turns it into the hammer. Purple charges at her with his double sided long sword. Amy gracefully dodges the attacks by ducking, jumping and flipping over Purple. Amy kicks Purple in one of his damaged areas and Purple falls back a bit, holding his side. Amy swings upwards and hits Purple in the face with the hammer and stuns him then jumps through the air and front flips into swinging her hammer at Purple. Purple puts up his double sided long sword in defense and Amy's hammer hits the middle, breaking the handle and the sword fell into pieces. Amy hits Purple again in the side with her hammer and more sparks shot out. While Purple is stunned, Amy goes for another front flip hammer smash and Purple barely dodges. Amy's hammer hits the ground and Purple quickly kicks the hammer and it goes flying into a building through a window. Purple then goes to punch Amy, she dodges, Purple kicks Amy in the face, she stumbles back, Purple goes to kick her again and she dodges again. Purple jumps forward and knees her in the gut. Amy gasps for air and falls to the ground. Purple runs and boots Amy in the gut while shes down. She goes flying and spinning through the air and her face smashes off the side of a building and she lands hard on top of a car, denting the roof in. Sonic lay there watching helplessly. Purple walks over, picks Amy up off of the car and smashes her face through the windshield, she cries out in pain then Purple kicks her in the face and she flew into another building with her back to the wall and Purple runs up and knees her in the gut, breaking Amy through the concrete wall. Amy falls on her back and coughs up blood. Amy starts crying. Sonic's eyes for a split second, flash a blood red then turn back to green. Purple picks up Amy by the hair and holds her with one arm and punches her half a dozen times in the gut then spin kicks her and she flew through the air and landed hard on her stomach. Sonic's eyes flash red for another split second, Sonic has a furious look on his face. Amy looks up with tears in her eyes then Amy and Sonic make eye contact and slowly start crawling towards each other. Purple watches from above as they get closer. Just as they are only a few feet away, they reach out to grab each others hands then Purple lands in between them with his back turned to Sonic. He looks over his shoulder down at Sonic and Purples eyes flash, then he turns to Amy. Leave her alone! cries Sonic. Purple picks Amy up by her hair again and she cries out in pain. Purple with his free hand, punches Amy in the face a few times, leaving bruises. Purple then drops her and as she falls, he knees her in the gut and she throws up more blood. Sonic jumps up and yells out in anger. His eyes turn blood red again and his blue hair stands on end as he stares into Purples glowing eyes. The ground beneath the 2 of them starts shaking and Purple charges at Sonic but Sonic dodges and kicks him, Purple stumbles then turns around to face Sonic. With another burst of anger, Sonic once again transforms into Super Sonic without the chaos emeralds. Super Sonic runs up and locks arms with Purple. They both seem equal in strength in this mercy fight. Super Sonic's eyes glow a crimson red and his aura starts getting stronger. Purples eyes glow and his aura lights up. He says...very impressive Sonic. Purples injuries started sparking more and Super Sonic slightly over powers Purple and slowly starts bending Purples wrists back. Super Sonic's aura grows stronger and Purple struggles to hold his own. Then Super Sonic yells out and rips Purples arms clean off his body. Purple falls to his knees then Super Sonic jumps back and charges up a spin dash. Purple says, I didn't kill her when I had the chance because I knew she was the ticket to seeing your full power. Thanks for not disappointing me... With a powerful supercharged spin dash, Super Sonic plows through Purple and Purple's body falls to the ground and explodes. The battle was over. Super Sonic walks over to Amy laying on the ground not moving. Amy please be ok...He kneels down to see if she's alive. She's breathing at least but she's out cold, he picks her up gently and Super Sonic flew off with her in his arms.

3 weeks later.

Amy wakes up on the couch in the house that Sonic and Amy stayed in before their big battle with Purple. Sonic walks by and sees her awake, Amy! you're finally awake! you were in a coma so I've been taking care of you. Amy replies softly, Sonic I knew you'd win, you always do. Sonic replies, it wasn't just me. You were amazing and I couldn't have done it without you, if it wasn't for you I would have lost for sure. Amy says, thanks Sonic. Sonic pauses for a moment and then asks, so Amy whats with the new look? Amy replies, in our battle with Purple I got a bit of help from beyond the grave from my teacher, I thought I would have changed back by now thou. Sonic says, I kinda like it. ...thanks Sonic, she replies with her head facing down. Whats the matter? asks Sonic. Amy looks into the mirror and sees a big scar over her eye. Sonic, am I ugly now? Sonic hugs her and kisses her scar. Of course not, he replies. Amy says, you're not just saying that are you? He slowly helps her off the couch and Sonic lays down then Amy crawls on top of him and Sonic pulls a blanket over top of them. Sonic says so I guess we're even now hey? you took care of me when I was down and now I did the same for you. Or do I still owe you one? Amy says you know what you owe me Sonic? She lifts her head up and they look each other in the eyes while in each others arms. They enjoy their first kiss then pass out together minutes later.

END.


	10. page 0 (read after page 9)

Eggman had a new army attacking a large city. 3 massive air ships firing at the buildings and robots with weapons killing people and chasing some out of the city. A black hedgehog with short hair who was only a bit smaller than knuckles, appears out of nowhere on the deck of Eggman's main ship. Eggman sends a few robots after him, A purple aura surrounded him as he lit up a black vortex and sucked 2 of them in, the other with the sword came at him and he took out a double sided long sword and sliced the robot in half and it exploded. Eggman sends out a dozen more and he disposes of them in a matter of minutes. He shouts out, is that all you've got? You attacked my city so you better be able to do better than that! A small robot flew into the sky and a big screen pops up with Eggman's face. Eggman says ok if that's what you really want, you've got it! Eggman sends out a single robot, it looks different from the others and has silver armor. The black hedgehog says, you've gotta be kidding me, that's it? The silver robot flew at him and takes a swing at him, he barely manages to dodge the attack. 15 minutes into battle the black hedgehog has the slight upper hand until he powers up with his purple aura, then the silver robot dodges an attack and gets close and saps his powers. The silver robot jumps back then a purple aura lights up and its eyes turn purple and start to glow. The black hedgehog lost most of his power but continues to fight. He takes out his double sided long sword and starts swinging at the silver robot. The silver robot lights up its purple aura then disappears and keep dodging his attacks. The silver robot reappears and kicks him in the face and he drops his double sided long sword and goes flying through a building and the building collapses. The silver robot grabs the double sided long sword and hovers down trying to find him in the ruins of the building but hes nowhere to be seen.

1 week later

Sonic was off collecting the 7th and final chaos emerald, meanwhile way up on a mountain top, Eggman's new forces were attacking Knuckles, Tails and Amy, who had just grabbed the 6th chaos emerald. Knuckles smashes half a dozen of them into pieces as Tails narrowly manages to dodge the weapons of 2 others. 4 of them close in on Amy and she backs up closer and closer to the steep edge of the mountain. Tails yells, Amy look out! A robot swings a sword at her and she slips backwards and falls off the mountain side. Knuckles destroys the rest of them and they look over the edge. Its about an 80 foot fall. Tails says oh no! Amy! Knuckles says Tails there's nothing we can do, we have to get out of here now, before a lot more of them come back.

Sonic meets up with Knuckles and Tails later that day after getting the last chaos emerald and they give Sonic the bad news. In a rage, Sonic grabs all the emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic and flew off to go after Eggman. Super Sonic arrives in the city where Eggman's main ship had been attacking. He smashes through 50 robots who were attacking people on the streets then flew up to Eggman's ship and smashes threw the windshield and lands in front of Eggman. Eggman begs for mercy and claims he never intended to kill Amy. Super Sonic slowly walks towards him as Eggman pleads to Sonic. From behind, one of the golden robots snuck up on him and injected Sonic with a knock out serum. Super Sonic passes out and returns to normal. The chaos emeralds hover upwards and just before they fly away, Purple appears out of nowhere and creates 7 small black vortexes in front of each emerald and catches them as they try to fly off. Purple hands the chaos emeralds to Eggman and Eggman says good work you 2! Now kill him! The golden robot swings its double sided spear towards Sonic and Purple blocks with his double sided long sword he stole from the black hedgehog. Purple says wait, I've got a better idea. How about we lock him up and make him watch us kill all his friends, Then we kill him? Eggman has a big evil grin on his face. I like it! lock him up! Later that day, Eggman designed a prison for Sonic located underneath a big lake. Purple kept Sonic sedated until he moved him from his smaller prison to the one under the lake. Purple and Sonic enter the prison. With Sonic still passed out, Purple says now's my chance, but I have to do this quick. His purple aura and eyes lit up and he placed his hand on Sonic's chest. A bright flash happens then Purple's aura dies down and he says, that should do it. He puts Sonic into an electrical field, sets up the big screen on the wall for Sonic to see, then flew out the prison and locks the entrance at the top. Purple shoots up through the water then flew off.

Amy woke up in a bed in an unknown house with a massive headache and her whole body in pain. The black hedgehog walks up to her and says, good to see you're awake. Amy asks who are you? He tells her about his battle with Eggman and Purple and also tells her Sonic has been kidnapped and Eggman has the chaos emeralds, the others will not be able to stand up against his forces so I will train you and help you to fight against them. Amy heals in a couple days and starts her training.

1 week later

Amy's teacher gets her to run down a mountain covered in trees, As she's running down, her teacher keeps teleporting and slashing down trees with a single swing of an axe, making them topple towards Amy so she has to dodge them on her way down. She makes it to the bottom unscathed. Her next challenge she runs down a snowy mountain and her teacher triggers an avalanche that follows closely behind Amy but she out runs it and makes it to the bottom unharmed once again.

1 week later

After another week of training with weapons against her teacher she learns to use her hammer a lot better and also learned to use a staff and a spear. Her teacher says good job Amy, take this new weapon, you've earned it. She gets her staff with the hammer and double sided spear option. Her teacher tells her now that you're a lot faster and more skilled with a weapon, I will teach you my magic powers and your training will be complete and we'll go save Sonic from his prison and help your friends defeat Eggman and that purple robot. Amy says sounds good to me! Her teacher tells her to focus, Amy focuses and all of a sudden she sees a vision of 7 chaos emeralds sitting in Eggman's main ship being guarded by a bunch of robots. Amy's teacher says good job, that was quick! From now on, any time you need to find the chaos emeralds you'll be able to see it in your mind where they are. Amy says, that's amazing! Her teacher says ok now try this one. I want you to focus on creating an aura. Before Amy tries to do it shes interrupted by a loud crashing sound outside. They both run outside and see a giant tree had fallen over. From behind the large stump, Purple jumps over and confronts Amy and her teacher. Purple has his double sided long sword and Amy's teacher takes out his axe. After a couple minutes of them taking swings at each other, Amy's teacher vanishes and reappears behind Purple and kicks the double sided long sword out of his hands then swings his axe at Purple. He misses and it gets stuck in the ground. Purple kicks him in the face and he flew through the air and broke a large tree in half, on impact. Purple grabs the axe from the ground and walks over to Amy's teacher. Amy turns her staff into the hammer and jumps through the air to attack Purple. Purple quickly back kicks Amy and she flew into the house, smashing it into pieces. Amy's teacher is still laying on the ground unable to move. Purple takes a mighty swing at him and cuts his body in half. Amy softly moans, no...Purple drops the axe and picks up his double sided long sword and walks over to Amy laying there in the broken down pieces of the house. Purple stood only 5 feet away from her and looked down at her for a few seconds, then his eyes flashed and he flew off, leaving Amy there.

1 week later

Amy had a dark cloak on with a dark cloth covering her face and her new weapon on her back. After her teacher was killed she decided instead of regrouping with everyone, she'd go looking for Sonic and do her best to hide from Eggman's forces. Amy is in a deep forest and tries to focus and locate Sonic. She gets frustrated when it doesn't work, then all of a sudden she sees a small robot fly above her through the air and above the trees. She wants to know why its by itself and where its going, it seems to be carrying something small. The small robot was flying quickly through the air but with her new and improved speed, Amy easily keeps up. 45 minutes later after chasing it she sees it fly over a lake and she watches it from a distance. It flew down towards the lake then stopped. It drops the small package through a small pipe sticking out of the water. The robot then flew off. The robot had dropped a small amount of food and water into Sonic's prison just enough to keep him alive. Amy watches it fly away then thinks, that's weird. Maybe this has something to do with Sonic. She focuses hard and for a split second, she sees Sonic trapped in the prison under the lake. Amy runs around the lake looking for any way to get to Sonic. She also tried swimming underwater but couldn't dive deep enough to reach the prison. After hours go by, it gets dark and Amy eventually gives up and runs off and finds a beaten down house about a kilometer away. She finds an old bed and sits on it. She starts thinking about how hopeless things are. Even with her training, she has no idea how to help Sonic. A tear came to Amy's eye and she lay down and fell asleep.

1 week later

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Silver get together and plan out their attack to counter Eggman's army. More than 3/4 of the world population had already been destroyed by this point. The remaining members of team Sonic, decide that Knuckles and Tails will go after the 2 golden robots attacking one of the larger cities, while Shadow and Silver go after the chaos emeralds kept in Eggman's main ship attacking another city. Both teams wish each other good luck, then part ways.


	11. Purple's side story (read last)

Purple's side story

(After page 1, After Sonic escapes his prison)

Purple is on Eggman's main air ship in a separate room. He had an on screen visual from a small robot he kept close to Sonic's prison. He sees Super Sonic crash through the roof of the prison and in bad shape. As Purple watches Super Sonic fly off into the distance he thinks good job Sonic, I knew you wouldn't let me down. Maybe I'll actually get the chance to face you if you prove yourself worthy. Purple quickly shuts the screen off as a robot approaches him, it tells Purple that Eggman wants to talk to him. Purple walks to the main room of the ship and confronts Eggman, he says well my loyal minion, I've finally destroyed Sonic and all his friends. I have won! Purple says good job, I knew you would...while he thinks: Eggman you fool, you didn't even check to see if he's actually dead. Eggman says now we can continue our plan and destroy the rest of humanity without interruption! Purple thinks to himself, I think its time for Sonic's first challenge... Eggman asks, is something on your mind? Purple says although you have pulled off an impressive victory, maybe you should send half a dozen robots to check out the prison and make sure hes dead. Eggman replies there's no way anybody could have survived that but you're right, we have a big enough army. I'll send half a dozen robots in that direction and get them to check everything out within a 1 mile radius. Now in the mean time, I have the 2 golden robots taking over a big city and you're sitting here doing nothing. Purple replies but Eggman...you told me to/Go take out another city instead of wasting my time! Eggman says as he cuts off Purple. Purple says yes Eggman...He walks out of the room then teleports outside of the ship and flew off. He thinks to himself, you're going to regret talking to me like that Eggman, just you wait, when the time is right you'll get whats coming to you...

(During page 4, After Amy and Sonic destroy the first golden robot)

Purple was destroying another big city and killing several humans and hedgehogs by himself. He was teleporting in behind people and slashing them to pieces with his double sided long sword and charging up shadow balls then firing them at buildings destroying them one at a time. Eggman's robot flew above Purple and the screen popped up in the sky. Eggman says we have bad news...those half dozen robots didn't make it back so I sent one of my three big air ships and 1 of the golden robots to go check it out. Turns out Sonic and Amy both survived somehow. Purple replies, ...really? Eggman says yes, I don't know how Amy survived but Sonic should be dead for sure! Purple says your guess is as good as mine. It's like you told me Eggman, Sonic has survived some pretty crazy scenarios. Eggman pauses and gives Purple a weird look. Eggman says...anyways they destroyed my air ship and one of the golden robots and they have 3 chaos emeralds already. Purple replies, that doesn't matter, you saw what I did to Super Silver and Super Shadow. I have the purple chaos emerald and even if Sonic somehow got it from me and got them all, Super Sonic is still no match for me. Eggman says if you say so...just keep doing what you're doing and I'll send a fleet of robots and the other golden one to go destroy those two! The screen shuts off and the small robot flew away. Purple goes back to destroying the city and thinks to himself, keep it up Sonic.

(After Page 6, After Sonic and Amy destroy the second golden robot)

Purple was attacking 2 hedgehogs equipped with swords, He cuts one of their heads off then the 2nd one takes a swing at him and he dodges then stabs him through the heart with his double sided long sword. He kicks the hedgehog off of his sword and his limp body hits the ground, then the small robot flew into the sky again and the screen popped up. Purple asks what is it Eggman? I'm kinda busy. Eggman says stop what you're doing and come to my ship at once...we need to talk. The screen shuts off and the robot flew away again. Purple jumps into the air and flew off towards Eggman's ship. Purple arrives half an hour later and lands on the deck then gets lowered in on a platform. As he approaches Eggman he thinks to himself, I hope Eggman hasn't figured me out yet, Its too soon. Eggman says, took you long enough to get here! I thought you were faster than that! Anyways the 2nd golden robot has just been destroyed and they now have all the chaos emeralds except for yours. Purple thinks to himself, perfect, good job Sonic. Purple replies so I guess it's my turn then? Eggman says yes, I have found out where they are staying. In a town just a few hours away from here and knowing them, after a big battle they'll be sleeping during the night and you'll get there by morning time to catch them off guard. Now get moving and put an end to Sonic and Amy once and for all! He replies, yes Eggman. Purple walked out of the room and once again teleports outside of the ship and flew off towards the small abandoned town that Sonic and Amy were staying in. As he flew towards them he thought to himself, I knew Sonic would succeed and get all the emeralds, now I just have to give him the last one and he can transform and give me the challenge I deserve. But I can't have him going after Eggman right now so I'll have to beat him up a little bit to give me time to deal with Eggman. Purple arrives in the small town and sees Sonic and Amy through a window, walking down the stairs. He lands in front of the house just before they open the door.

(After page 7, During the time Sonic and Amy are recovering from Purple's assault)

Purple didn't realize Eggman had a small robot follow him to the town and saw him give the last chaos emerald away. Purple arrives at Eggman's ship and walks into the main room. Eggman was nowhere to be seen, or any other robot. Purple looks around trying to find him. A screen pops up in the main room with Eggman's face on it. All of a sudden the door slams and seals shut. Eggman says you traitor! You gave your chaos emerald to the enemy and you must be responsible for Sonic's escape from his prison! Purple replies, yes because you are a coward and would have won only because Sonic had no way out, that's a losers way of winning. Not only that but when you sent me to kill that black hedgehog, Amy was with him and he trained her. I killed him but let her go and never told you about it. It's because of me that those 2 are alive and why? because I'm not a coward like you and I want to face them the proper way. Eggman replies, well you won't even get to do that! All of a sudden 20 robots enter the room through the ceiling and the hatch closes. Eggman says thanks for destroying Silver and Shadow and all those cities, making my world domination just a little bit easier, but now I'm going to do the rest without you! The screen shuts off then the 20 robots close in on Purple. Purple's eyes and aura light up. He says Eggman you pathetic fool, its time to end you. He teleports out of the room and appears on the deck of the air ship. Eggman shouts oh no! time for plan B! A big platform opens up on the deck and a massive robotic scorpion comes out. Eggman hops in and Purple stares Eggman down, His eyes glowing a deep purple and piercing Eggman's eyes. Eggman says behold my back up plan, set in place because I knew you'd betray me! This is the most powerful robot I've ever made and once I kill you, I'll use it to finish off Sonic and Amy and take control of the rest of the world! The hatch opens from the main room and the 20 robots make it to the deck and attack Purple the same time as Eggman. Purple takes out his double sided long sword. Eggman's scorpion swings its tail at him and he dodges, 5 robots run at Purple and he does a spin attack with his double sided long sword and easily cuts them all to pieces. Eggman tries to grab Purple with the claws of the scorpion but Purple vanishes and slashes 2 more robots to pieces. 4 other robots grab a hold of Purple and Purple can't move. Eggman swings the tail at him and destroys the 4 robots and sends purple flying and he crashes into a wall on the ship. Eggman fires a dozen missiles at Purple then Purple lit up a black vortex and sucked them all in, he slashes through 3 more robots then Eggman grabs Purple with the claw of the metal scorpion and starts to squeeze and tries to crush him. Purple took a bit of damage and small sparks started shooting out in a few areas. He tried to teleport but was too weak to pull it off. His eyes and aura lit up and in a flash he blew up the scorpions hand. 3 robots from both sides run up and swing their weapons at him and he dodges them then cuts them to pieces. He uses 2 shadow balls to blast the remaining robots to pieces then Eggman swings at Purple with the scorpion tail while he wasn't looking and slashes his back. Purple falls to the ground then as Eggman goes to finish him off, he jumps out of the way and the tail smashes through the deck and gets stuck, Eggman says NO! not now! He tries to free the tail but has no luck. Purple gets up and grabs his double sided long sword and flew through the air and slashes the tail right off. Eggman goes to grab him with his one remaining claw and Purple dodges then cuts it off too. The robot starts to explode and Eggman ejects from the cock pit then flew away. Purple says of course that's what you would do, you coward! Purple struggles to teleport. Sparks start to shoot out his body and he lights up his aura then after a few seconds of focusing, he teleports in front of Eggman and lands on Eggman's little hovering platform then Eggman looks up at him with a terrified look on his face. Eggman softly says...no...Purple with a mighty swing, took Eggman's head off. Purple's sword dripped with blood and the headless body fell off the platform towards the ground and Purple grabs Eggman's head by the mustache then flew back to the ship and went into the restoration chamber for repairs. After getting back to 100 percent, Purple sends a message out to all his robot allies and tells them Eggman is dead and he is now in charge. He thinks, all has played out as I had planned. Purple tells his fellow robots to send a message out to Sonic and Amy and tell them it was time for the final battle.


End file.
